


Sugar Kiss

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Abby’s willing to take the risk. <br/>Disclaimer: So not Donald Bellisario, okay? Wrong sex, for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Kiss

Abby thinks McGee is cute. It's that simple. Sure, Gibbs has his rules about dating a coworker, and Abby's sure it's a good rule, at least on the surface, but rules are made to be broken, right? Besides, how is she supposed to resist such an adorkable guy, right here in her lab? 

Sure, they squabble over work, and over who's the better agent, and take-out food, and keyboards when Gibbs tells them to work together. Ducky shakes his head at them, Kate rolled her eyes, back then, Ziva purses her mouth, but says nothing, and Tony hisses through his teeth and parrots Gibbs' rules. Gibbs doesn't say anything, though, beyond a, "You'd better be sure what you're doing, you two." 

But she can't help herself. She has to touch him, to taste him, and his mouth, with his sugar lips. And hang Gibbs' rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, _Lips like sugar, sugar kisses_ , Echo and the Bunnymen from ElfGirlJen.


End file.
